12:04 Somehow I Always Felt Safe
by MickBeth4ever
Summary: Before and after the balcony scene in 12:04. Mick's POV first chapter. Beth's POV second chapter.
1. Mick's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own…if I did, we'd have a second season already.

A/N – this is Mick's POV of the balcony scene at the end of 12:04. Mick's POV soon to come.

12:04: Somehow, I Always Felt Safe

Mick pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number that he was more than happy to call.

"Hello?"

"It's Mick St. John," before he could say anything else the woman on the other line interrupted him.

"Mick, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need a clean up at my place. Morgan Shepherd."

"Shepherd? The guy that was executed a few days ago?"

"Yeah, the same guy. He was turned right before his execution," he explained.

"Very well, I'll have my team over there in less than five."

"Thanks," he said, hanging up.

Dialing Beth's cell phone, he walked away from the decapitated body of Shepherd.

"Mick, are you alright?" Beth asked when she answered, sounding frantic.

"I'm fine. Shepherd's dead."

He heard a sigh of relief and her relay the message to Audrey.

"Oh, thank God!" he heard her say, breathless.

"Can we come back up?"

"Not yet, it's not the best of ideas. Shepherd's still in front of the elevator. I have someone coming to take care of it," he told her. "It'll be best if you stay downstairs for now. I'll call you in a few minutes and you can come back up."

"Ok, thanks, Mick."

When Mick hung up, he saw the elevator door open and the Cleaner step out, and around the dead body.

"Mick," she greeted. "How have you been?"

"Pretty well, thanks. Yourself?"

"Busy, but good," she said, as her team stepped out behind her. "Glad that this guy is finally dead." She looked at the dead body with a disgusted look. "I guess human executions aren't what they used to be." As her team went to work, she moved over to Mick.

"Well, if he hadn't been turned before his execution, it would have gone fine. But now, we know for sure that he's gone." As her team started the clean up, she asked about the events of the night, Mick told her about going to Drake's house, being attacked by Shepherd, and then coming back to find Beth and Audrey in trouble.

"You've had an eventful night, Mick, have you fed since this happened?" she asked.

Mick shook his head. "No, Audrey's here, so I haven't been able to."

The Cleaner nodded. "Well, while we finish this up here, why don't you go feed before both of the ladies come back up?"

Mick smiled slightly. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Mick walked around the cleaning crew and walked back into his apartment. He looked around and knew that he had some cleaning to do. So, he first went to his hidden fridge and took out some blood and poured himself a glass. He vamped out as the blood touched his lips, but he forced the vampire face to change back to his familiar human one. After satisfying his hunger and feeling his aching muscles stop aching, he quickly cleaned up the mess than Shepherd had made. He remembered how he had Beth in his grasps, about to kill her, he had never been more relieved to have made it back to his apartment.

He shook his head of his thoughts and quickly picked up the pieces before the Cleaner finished so that when Beth and Audrey got back inside, it would look as if nothing had happened.

He had just finished placing his books back in their shelves when the Cleaner knocked on the door. He used his vamp speed to get the door for her. When he opened it she smiled.

"All done, Mick. And don't worry about the bill, it's on the house. I haven't been happier to see a vamp without his head in a long time. That man was as bad as they come."

Mick nodded. "Yes, yes he was. And thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "I guess that I can't say to give me a call, even if it's not for a cleanup, can I?"

Mick looked at her, knowing what she meant, but pretending to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Mick St. John, and don't play innocent, it doesn't work on me. I was walking about your blond reporter."

Deciding not to say anything, he just looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"See you around, Mick."

She walked down the hall and with her crew, took the elevator downstairs. Mick took a deep breath. She had called Beth his blond reporter. He knew that he had feelings for Beth, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to get hurt, but could he let her go?

Pulling out his phone he gave Beth the all clear to come back up. He went back inside, propping the door open so that the two women wouldn't have to knock. He quickly made a run through to make sure that everything that should be hidden, was. When he was satisfied, he went upstairs to see if he had a blanket, he was sure that Audrey, if not Beth as well, would want to sleep.

He quickly found a blanket and was about to try and find another when he heard the door slide open, signaling the arrival of Beth and Audrey. Deciding to try and find another blanket later, he went back downstairs. He immediately saw that Audrey had been crying and he smelled the lingering salt of her tears. Her heartbeat was a little above normal, but nothing to be concerned about. Mick smiled gently at the young woman and said, "Here, I'm sure you're both exhausted."

"Thank you, Mick. I'll take the couch, you go on to sleep, I'll be fine," Audrey told him and Beth.

Mick shared a smile with Beth. "Alright. Beth, I'll find you a blanket too, just give me a minute."

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll just sit up for a while."

Mick nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you girls to talk." He then walked upstairs, without looking back. He had to get out and get some air in the waning hours of darkness. He walked up the stairs to the concrete balcony that overlooked the city and sighed. All he could do was think about the woman that was downstairs with Audrey. He didn't feel that he had the right to feel what he did for Beth. What did he feel for her? He still wasn't sure. But he couldn't hurt her, couldn't put her in that kind of danger; he had spent too many years trying to keep her safe.

Suddenly he heard the light taps of feet on the stairs to his right and smelled Beth. He felt her hesitation, but she only stopped for a moment before walking over to him. Something was going on, and he didn't know what it was. When she stopped next to him, he decided to keep the conversation light.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping," Beth informed him, leaning against the barrier that protected them from falling.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, knowing that the answer she would give would determine so many things.

"As long as Shepherd's gone for good, she doesn't need an explanation," she paused. "But I do."

"I know you saved me when I was a little girl."

He was stunned. How could she know? He hadn't told her. Nothing happened today that could have brought back the memories, clearly. It only left one explanation: she had seen the file.

He closed his eyes against the pain that he felt. He knew what was going on now, and his stomach felt as if a rock had been placed in the useless organ. He swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I think you've known for a while."

"Maybe I have."

He paused, wondering if he should ask the question that would tell if she had found the file or not. He decided that he needed to know, even if it meant the end of their friendship. "What else do you know?"

She took a moment to answer. "That he had to kill a woman he cared about."

Mick raised his head, swallowed hard, and nodded jerkily. It didn't matter that he had been prepared to hear those words come out of her mouth, they still stung. He didn't know what she would do now, but he knew that no matter how long it would be, the events of that night would haunt him. Coralline had been his wife, and sire, both bonds were strong, but nothing could compare the bond between sire and fledgling. And he hated her for it.

"Maybe he would have done that anyway," he said, trying to keep the tears that had filled his eyes from falling.

"Maybe, but that night he did it to save me."

Mick turned to her, tried to speak, but ended up having to try again. "How was I suppose to tell you?" he asked, worried what would happen now.

"Why did you hide it?" she asked. The sound of the file hitting the wall resounded in his ears. "Make it think it was my imagination?"

He instinctively reached for the file, but didn't touch it. _She must hate me._ "You have every right to be angry."

"I'm not angry," she told him. He looked up confused, and saw her smile, which only confused him more until she said, "I found my guardian angel."

Mick laughed at the term. He was no angel. A demonic angel, maybe, but vampires never made good angels. He stayed silent as she smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"I just wished – I just wish he'd talk to me."

He nodded and smirked ironically. "First I murder my wife, then I stalk you, it just gets better and better, huh?" he said, wiping away his own tears.

"No," she said with a smile. "I could have lived my life in fear. But somehow I always felt safe."

Just then the sun came over the horizon and the light lit up the area around them. Mick had to shield his eyes from the sun's harmful rays; he hadn't meant to be out there long enough for the sun to rise. But he had to get out of the sun soon, the morning rays were some of the worst for vampires, the noon rays being the absolute worst.

"And now I know why."

Mick looked at her with a feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he had to turn her away again. "Now you know why it can never work."

He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. "All I know is, since I met you, I've stopped using the word 'never'."

Mick watched as she looked back at the sun and stepped closer. He felt her hand in his, blocking the sun from his face, and she leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and heard her erratic heartbeat, nervous but excited. He felt her lips touch his cheek and he instinctively leaned into the touch. He took the moment to relish in the fact that she didn't hate him, but was kissing him instead. But when she pulled away, he knew that he had to leave. He couldn't endanger her like this anymore. He opened his eyes when she stepped away.

Looking at her once, he stepped back, looking down. He looked up again, but couldn't hold the gaze that spoke of hope and love. He walked away, his heart breaking as he did. He kept going, feeling her eyes on his back the entire way to the stairs and until he was out of sight, but he could tell that she was still looking at the spot where he had left.

Knowing that he couldn't see her without it being detrimental to both of them, Mick made his way, quietly, down the stairs and opened the grey door. He quickly walked in and closed it, hoping that Beth wouldn't decide to try and find him and knock some sense into him, literally. And now she would know that he couldn't hurt her, even if he wanted to, so she would use that to her advantage. He locked the door, feeling a bit safer. The last thing he wanted was for her to walk in while he was sleeping and find him in his freezer. It was one of the last things that made him a vampire that Beth had yet to see.

And he was going to keep it that way. For as long as possible at least.

He stripped and climbed into the freezer, hating that he had to use it even more as he heard Beth walk down the stairs and down to Audrey. He wondered if she would wake the young woman and leave, but knowing Beth, she would sleep in the armchair and wait for Audrey to wake up.

Trying to go to sleep with everything that happened between himself and Beth, not so much the events with Shepherd, was a very difficult task to manage. After about an hour of staring at the top of his freezer, Mick got out, hoping that having some blood would help to get him to sleep. He grabbed some pants and a t-shirt and soundlessly opened the door and went down the top of the stairs. He hoped that both women were asleep so that he wouldn't have to answer any questions, but as he listened, he heard both heartbeats beating slowly, and heard the even breathing of both women, both evidence of them being unconscious. Thankful, he walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. When he got far enough down the stairs, he saw that Audrey was sleeping soundly under the blanket that he had given her.

Then he turned and saw that Beth was indeed sleeping in the armchair, he saw her shiver slightly in her sleep. He shook his head, he forgot that he always kept it cooler in here than normal houses, and went to go find her a blanket. He decided to grab the blood first, so that if either women awoke, he would be in the clear.

Quickly grabbing a dark glass, he slid open the hidden fridge, all the while looking for signs of life from the women in the other room. When neither stirred, he quickly poured a glass and put the blood back. He quickly made his way past the girls and back up the stairs. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding when he got back to the safety of the top floor. He shook his head and started drinking from his glass.

As he looked around for the blanket, he thought about what to do with Beth. He wondered if she would want to see him after walking away like he did. He wouldn't blame her. After finding out that he had saved her as a child, followed her since that day, and then walking away when she offered herself to him with that kiss, he couldn't blame her if she walked away too. He didn't want her to, but it was probably for the best, he told himself. But even as he thought it, he could tell that he was lying, trying to make excuses for something that he couldn't hide from.

He cared for Beth, maybe a little too much. He wanted to protect her from everything that could possibly harm her, and that included himself.

Finally finding a blanket, he went back downstairs and stood, looking at Beth for a moment. She looked so peaceful in sleep, though he knew that the armchair probably wasn't as comfortable as a bed would have been, but he didn't have one to offer her. Shaking his head, he put his glass down, and then took the blanket and draped it over her cold form and watched as she smiled slightly and burrowed under the blanket.

A small smile graced his face as he watched her reaction. He sighed and picked up his glass, then went back into the kitchen, draining it as he walked. He hoped that the snack would help him to sleep. He washed the glass out and placed it in the sink for rinsing later. Walking back up the stairs, and into his room, he once again made his way back into his freezer. Once the door was shut, he was thankful when he felt sleep pulling at him, encouraging him into it's dark embrace, and he went willingly.

Too soon, though, he heard footsteps out side his door. It took him a moment to get his bearings, and he heard, "Audrey wants to say goodbye."

He sighed as he recognized Beth's voice, and he opened the top of his freezer and heard her leave the door and go back down stairs. He quickly got out, closed the door, and jumped into the clothes that he had placed on the side of the freezer and was out the door when he heard Beth say, "He's coming."

He walked silently down after her and saw Audrey's smiling face, and sparkling eyes staring up at him. He smiled back, he knew that she would be alright after this.

Mick was watching Beth as Audrey walked toward him and said, "Thank you so much, Mick. You don't know how relieved I am. I didn't even feel this way at the execution. I know he's gone now, he has no more power over my life." She paused, and looked back at Beth. "Beth was right. I can't let Shepherd control me, even in death. I have to block it out." She turned back to him. "I won't ever forget what he did, but he can't hold it over me anymore. And I have you to thank for that."

Mick wondered what it was that they had talked about, although he had a feeling that it was about her kidnapping with the way that Beth was walking. He heard her sigh as she walked away from the two with her belongings in hand.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help," he said, and Audrey closed the distance between them and he hugged her back. "I hope your life is a happy one now."

"It will be, thank you. I'm sorry for waking you, I just wanted to say thanks, and goodbye. I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

"I'm always around," he said vaguely.

Audrey smiled once again and turned around and walked toward Beth, who was standing with her back to him. He watched as Audrey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Beth asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yes, I am. I finally am."

He saw Beth nod and open the door. He watched as Audrey walked out a little ways and look back and wave at him. He smiled and gave her a small wave in return. He wondered if Beth would walk out without looking back at him. But, when Audrey turned the corner, Beth turned around with a longing and sad look in her eyes. He had hurt her, but she wasn't ready to give him up. It wasn't long before she turned and walked after Audrey.

He wanted to go after her, apologize for what he did, or rather, what he didn't do. But his feet were glued to the floor. But when the door closed behind her, he closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't go after her.

He started to move, but instead of walking toward Beth, he walked away and back upstairs to his freezer. He needed to sleep. He would think about Beth and what would happen now, at a later time. He wiped away a stray tear from his cheek and slipped back into the freezer. He had become accustomed to being alone, but he was finding it harder and harder to continue to do so the longer Beth remained in his life.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

I hope I did Mick's POV justice. I really enjoyed this scene and I couldn't just start and stop at where Beth and Mick were together.


	2. Beth's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own…if I did, we'd have a second season already.

A/N – this is Beth's POV of the balcony scene at the end of 12:04. Mick's POV soon to come.

12:04: Somehow, I Always Felt Safe

Beth watched as Mick walked up his stairs, to the second floor. Beth smiled at Audrey as she laid on Mick's couch, finally falling asleep after a long night. After informing her of Shepherd's decapitation, Beth guided Audrey to the couch, where she covered her with a blanket. Only when Audrey's eyes closed and she heard the stable breathing of the young woman, did Beth leave her side. She walked back to the spot where she had hidden the file in Mick's office, and walked up the same stairs that Mick had gone up minutes before.

Once on the second landing, Beth looked around. The only time she had been up there was to grab Audrey who was cowering in the bathroom and then bolt down again. Now that she was in no danger she took her time to observe. She saw the grey door that Mick had been talking about before he left, and wondered what was in there that Audrey couldn't see. It was obviously something to do with him being a vampire, but she wasn't sure what it could be. She wanting nothing more than to look inside, but she knew she had to find Mick; she needed an explanation.

Thankfully, Beth didn't have to look far for the stairs, Mick had left the door slightly ajar. Pushing the door, and allowing it to open soundlessly, she quickly walked up the short flight of steps and stopped at the top. She saw Mick standing at the edge of a concrete wall, looking over the city. Knowing he knew she was already there, she stepped out of the shadows and made her way towards the vampire. She couldn't help clutching the file in her hand a little tighter as she approached.

"How is she?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Sleeping," Beth informed him, leaning against the barrier that protected them from falling.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"As long as Shepherd's gone for good, she doesn't need an explanation," she informed Mick. She paused, the feeling of the file in her hand very evident as she said her next statement.

"But I do."

"I know you saved me when I was a little girl."

Beth watched as Mick closed his eyes, and after a moment, hung his head. It was almost as if he was resigning himself to a terrible fate.

"I think you've known for a while," he said, head still hanging. She heard the guarded expression in his voice, and she knew he was afraid that she would reject him because of it. How little he knew her.

She smiled. "Maybe I have."

"What else do you know?" he asked, obviously thinking that she had found the file.

The smile left her face, and an empathetic expression replaced it. Thinking that it would help lessen the blow if she used third person, she said, "That he had to kill a woman he cared about." She saw as Mick raised his head, swallowed hard, and nodded jerkily. It obviously still bothered him, and he obviously still cared about Coralline, even after all she had put him through. The first love is something special, something that can't be forgotten or thrown aside easily. He had loved the woman, married her, and even after finding out her horrible secret, he couldn't help but love her still.

"Maybe he would have done that anyway," he said, trying not to cry. She saw the tears in his eyes and it made her tear up a little as well.

"Maybe, but that night he did it to save me."

Mick rounded on her and tried to speak before stopping, collecting his thoughts, and trying again. "How was I suppose to tell you?" he asked, his voice full of emotion.

"Why did you hide it?" she asked, putting the file up on the wall. "Make it think it was my imagination?"

She watched as he almost instinctively reached for the file that he had made on her. "You have every right to be angry," he said, obviously thinking that she was.

Beth smiled. "I'm not angry," she told him. When he looked up with a confused look in his eye she clarified, "I found my guardian angel."

Mick laughed at the term she used for him. But he then grew somber. Beth gave him a "What did you expect" look, and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped.

She thought for a moment. Wondering how she could get him to talk. She smiled. "I just wished – I just wish he'd talk to me."

He nodded slightly. "First I murder my wife, then I stalk you, it just gets better and better, huh?" he said, wiping away his own tears.

"No," she said with a smile. "I could have lived my life in fear. But somehow I always felt safe."

Just then the sun came over the horizon and the light lit up the area around them. Mick had to shield his eyes from the sun's harmful rays. She looked from the sun back to Mick.

"And now I know why."

Mick looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Now you know why it can never work."

The statement was a useless excuse to her. "All I know is, since I met you, I've stopped using the word 'never'," she said, undaunted.

She glanced slightly at the rising sun, and getting an idea, placed one hand over Mick's to help block out more of the sun from his face, and leaning in to him, placed the other on his chest. She kissed his cheek, hoping that he would stop being stubborn and take what she was trying to give. When she pulled away, the look she saw in his eyes, told her volumes. She felt her heart break as he pulled away, looking at her, and almost as if he couldn't stand to look into her eyes anymore, kept his hand covering his face, and walked away from her, not even stopping to look back.

Beth let her hand fall from where it had been on his arm, in sadness. She watched him leave, his shoulders bowed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even when he reached the safety of the shadows, he still didn't look back. He walked back down the stairs and into his house.

She wasn't sure where they would go from there, but knew that she had made the first move and Mick would have to make the next one. She felt helpless, standing on the balcony, the file behind her reminding her of the man who had effectively slapped her in the face. She couldn't stop looking from where Mick had disappeared, but knew that it was time for her to go. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the file and slowly walked back down. Staunching the tears that had filled her eyes. She had been rejected, and she just had to deal with it. She walked back down to the living room where Audrey was still sleeping. Beth looked around for Mick, but didn't see him. That was probably a good thing. She walked back over to his office and carefully opened the door to the filing cabinet that read: 1982-1985. Deciding against putting it back and messing up whatever system that he had, she opted to just leave it on his desk, hidden partially by his computer keyboard.

She wished that Mick would stop running from her. Every time they started to get close, he would pull away, every time rejecting her. She was starting to get tired of all the rejection. Looking around the office once more, she decided to not snoop again. Looking back at the chair, she saw the shirt that she had picked up and smelled earlier. She felt sadness wash over her and the tears that she had stemmed, come back. Biting her lip, she tilted her head back, hoping to stop them before they could fall.

Deciding to go check on Audrey, she walked back out of the office, and toward the couch. Audrey was sleeping quietly, so she sat down in one of the armchairs adjacent to the couch, and sighed. She didn't want to stay, not after the exchange she just had with Mick. But she couldn't leave Audrey, and she wasn't going to wake her just so she could feel more comfortable.

But soon, the events of the night took it's toll and she found herself getting drowsy. Closing her eyes, she knew that she was safe here, even if she felt uncomfortable. That thought alone allowed her to sleep.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth slowly awoke. The memories of the morning came back to her and she felt a sadness grip her chest. She opened her eyes slowly to find that she had been covered at some point with a blanket. She looked down, surprised, and smiled. Mick still couldn't resist taking care of her, after all he had done already. When she looked up, she saw Audrey was still asleep. She smiled and looked at her watch. It was nearly noon.

Beth sat up and stretched. She was a little stiff from being in the same position for a few hours, but she had to admit that the chair had been comfortable non the less. She stood up, and looked around. Mick was still no where in sight. Not that she expected him to be, but she wished that the vampire wouldn't ignore her.

She had the feeling that Mick was asleep. He had exerted a lot of energy the previous day, and probably needed the rest. She sighed and felt her stomach start to rumble. She smiled. It had been a long time since dinner the night before.

Suddenly Audrey started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Beth.

"Have a good night sleep?" she asked, walking over to the couch.

Audrey sat up and stretched. "Even with all the events last night, it was the best night sleep I've had in over fourteen years," she told Beth. It was obvious. There was a light in the young woman's eyes that hadn't been there before. She knew that Audrey would be alright from now on; Shepherd didn't have any more control over her. He was gone for good.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to get back home," she said, sitting down next to her.

Audrey nodded. "Yes, I'll be staying with my grandmother for a little while, so that she knows I'm alright. Then I'll go back to my place." Audrey sighed and smiled. "It's finally over."

Beth smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's finally over." She paused for a moment before rising. "I'll take you to your grandmother's if you like," she offered.

Audrey smiled. "Thank you, Beth. You've been so kind. I really appreciate it. But I don't want to inconvenience you."

Beth shook her head. "It's no trouble, Audrey. Don't worry about it."

Audrey nodded and stood. "Where's Mick? I want to say goodbye," she said, looking around for her protector.

Beth hesitated for a moment. "I think he's asleep."

Audrey's face fell. "Oh."

Beth thought for a moment, trying to figure out where he would sleep. She didn't even know what he slept _in_. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Hold on a second," she said, then ran to the steps. She quickly made her way up the stairs and to the grey door that she had been curious about earlier. She stopped in front of it, but didn't move to open it. She glanced back toward the staircase and said quietly, with a hint of sadness in her voice that she couldn't help, "Audrey wants to say goodbye."

She heard a faint hiss, and satisfied that he was coming, but curious as to what the hiss was, she decided that she didn't care and walked down the stairs to Audrey.

Beth smiled when she saw the young woman. "He's coming."

Audrey's eyes lit up as she said that, and then sparkled as she looked behind her. She knew that Mick had come to the stairs, but didn't look back. Audrey walked past Beth and toward Mick. Being so close to him made her want to just run to him and slap him. But she restrained herself. That would pose unwanted questions by Audrey, and Mick couldn't afford them. So she made herself satisfied with walking to the counter, grabbing her belongings, and then slowly walking to the door, but feeling Mick's eyes on her.

"Thank you so much, Mick," she heard the woman say. "You don't know how relieved I am. I didn't even feel this way at the execution. I know he's gone now, he has no more power over my life." She paused. When she spoke again, it was obvious she was turned looking to Beth when she said, "Beth was right. I can't let Shepherd control me, even in death. I have to block it out." She turned back to Mick. "I won't ever forget what he did, but he can't hold it over me anymore. And I have you to thank for that."

Beth sighed and closed her eyes. Another person who owed Mick their life. The list was growing by the day.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help." There was a pause and a ruffle of clothing and Mick said, "I hope your life is a happy one now."

"It will be, thank you. I'm sorry for waking you, I just wanted to say thanks, and goodbye. I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

"I'm always around," he said vaguely.

Beth almost laughed. _Yeah, he's around. He's been around for 85 years!_ But she shook her head. It wasn't Audrey's fault, it was Mick's. Feeling a small hand on hers, she turned to see Audrey standing next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Ready?" Beth asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yes, I am. I finally am."

Beth nodded and smiled. She opened the door and saw Aubrey look back and wave at Mick. When Audrey turned the corner, she couldn't help but look back too. Mick was standing there in his normal clothes, with a sad and regretful look on his face.

She was sure that the look was mirrored on her face, but she tore her eyes away from his, and with a great sadness, closed the door behind her. She had to get Audrey to her grandmother's and then go to Buzz Wire. She had work to do.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Hope you all liked it!! If you did, please let me know. I LOVE reviews!!

Again, if anyone has any ideas about scenes for me to do, let me know!


End file.
